


所爱隔山海

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: “妈妈说过，不要疲劳驾驶，更不要晚上在高速公路上驾驶。哦妈妈还说过，不要允许陌生人搭便车，尤其是陌生男士，尤其尤其是在晚上的陌生男士。”
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	所爱隔山海

**Author's Note:**

> *喂鸡Only，一句话豆腐丝，戈穆，感谢莱万和穆勒的友情  
> *多视角，伪黑帮向，有原创人物（不重要），请勿上升真人，锅全是我的

【Aclinda, 巴塞罗那，24岁】  
时间是晚上十一点过。  
我开着车行驶在巴塞罗那郊外的高速公路上，大晚上的又是寒冬时节，元旦刚过，人们都愿意缩在家里或者酒吧里和朋友聚会，没有人愿意来面对刺骨的寒风和自然的考验，因此路上也是人际寥寥，道路畅通无阻。  
行驶到一个小镇的交岔口，有人站在路灯下面对我挥手，我忍不住踩下刹车，明亮的车灯灯光从他身上扫过，汽车稳稳地停在他面前。  
我摇下了副驾驶座车窗：“有事吗？”  
“请问可以搭个便车吗？”那是一个不过二十来岁出头的男孩子，学生的清秀模样，西班牙语说的有点别扭。  
“你要去哪儿？”我问，用的英语。  
“里斯本。”他用英语回，听着比西班牙语舒服多了。  
我看了一眼眼前的路况，手搭在方向盘上。  
“上车吧。”  
他低声道了谢，拉开车门坐在副驾驶座上，系好安全带。  
“你要去哪？”他问我。  
“只是顺路。”我踩下了油门，重新发动了车子。“我去大陆的尽头。”  
“罗卡角？”他挑眉，我惊讶地看着他，讶异于他竟然知道那个地方。  
“你知道那里？”  
“大地在此结束，沧海由此开始。”他喃喃，划了一个十字架，然后低下头把脸埋在手心里。  
这是葡萄牙古代诗人卡蒙斯的句子，刻在罗卡角的石碑上。  
我听见他重重的叹了一口气。  
那天晚上我熬夜开了一晚上的车。  
妈妈说过，不要疲劳驾驶，更不要晚上在高速公路上驾驶。  
哦妈妈还说过，不要允许陌生人的搭车，尤其是陌生男士，尤其尤其是在晚上的陌生男士。  
感谢上帝，我一条叮嘱都没有听到心里去。  
第二天上午我们到了一个陌生的小镇，我打开手机的GPS，看来是在萨拉戈萨附近，我去找了家看起来环境不错的咖啡厅休息，把车子停在咖啡厅外面。  
我知道了那个男孩的名字，他说他叫约书亚·基米希，出生在慕尼黑，刚从慕尼黑工业大学毕业。  
“你去里斯本干什么啊？”我用勺子搅着咖啡杯子里的香草拿铁。  
“见一个人。”  
“那也不用搭车去吧？买张飞机票不就行了。”我哑然失笑。  
“没钱。”基米希说，“我从慕尼黑搭货车到瑞士边境，再横穿瑞士去法国，再搭便车从马赛那边一直到安道尔，然后进入到西班牙。”  
“真有你的。”我说，“你是要去见谁啊？这么艰难都要去。”  
“一个对我而言，很重要很重要的人。”他掏出他脖子上挂着的那个小挂坠盒，打开给我看，我接过来看里面是一张男孩的照片。  
“故友？”  
“老朋友。”他低下头很长时间没有说话，然后抬起头问我，“你呢？为什么要去里斯本？”  
“想枕着大西洋的涛声睡觉。”我懒懒地说，基米希听到这里笑了一下。

【Jolanda, 马德里，酒店服务员，22岁】  
我今天像往常一样站在酒店的前台处理事务。  
有个女孩过来退房了，我认出她是昨天晚上才到的这里的那一个，她和一个金棕色头发的男孩子。但是似乎他们并不是情侣，是的，我虽然只有22岁，但是在这里工作了两三年了，这些东西还是看的很明白。  
”不多住几天吗，小姐？“我问她，带着点开玩笑的性质，”马德里这座城市多么美好啊。“  
”谢谢但是不了，“她笑着说，”我们要赶路。“  
我看见那个男孩在不远处的大厅里面徘徊，过了一会儿他走到装着报纸的阅览栏边上，选了一份报纸坐在一旁的扶手椅上阅读起来。  
我把押金退还给那个女孩子，看着她麻利的把证件什么的都收进背包里。  
这时有两个穿着西装戴着墨镜的男人走到前台来，其中一个有点冷漠，他给我出示了一张照片，问我，”请问您看见过这个男人吗？小姐？“  
照片上是一个不过二十岁出头的男孩，看着和那个正在读报纸的家伙有点像。  
”没有，“我摇头，”没有这样的人来过这里。“  
我看见他们的身后，那个男孩正扯着那位姑娘跑出去，他刚才在看的报纸正翻到某一版面打开着，放在咖啡桌上。

【Paul, 巴达霍斯，酒吧调酒师，25岁】  
“先生，您的白兰地。”我把酒杯摆在这张桌子上。  
他们道了声谢，却并没有人拿起酒杯喝酒。  
我在这家酒吧工作了好几年了，也才是第一次看见这种奇怪的人。  
这里是西班牙和葡萄牙的边境，走私，偷渡，亡命之徒并不少，但是我们的小酒吧却一直与世无争。这伙人大概是今天下午两点过来的，我看见他们把这个女孩半是胁迫半是邀请地“请”下来喝了一杯酒。  
女孩我认识，今天上午到的，说自己叫Aclinda,打算自驾去里斯本，门口对面小旅馆楼下的那辆白色汽车就是她的，今天开车的那个男孩叫约书亚，是她在路上遇到的朋友，顺路一起去。  
她的白色汽车被弄脏了，估摸着是开乡村土路的时候整的，车轮子上全是潮湿的泥巴，白色的车身上也有溅上去的脏水和泥土。  
我听见Aclinda对着约书亚大吼大叫，约书亚解释说他是因为抄近道才把车子变成这样的。  
开高速公路不好吗，为什么要去走土路。我看着约书亚自觉地去拿水管子和抹布来给Aclinda洗车，aclinda倒是直接放好了行李就过来准备买酒。  
只是她一进来就被那两个穿西装的男人给扯了过去，那架势，我想，颇有电影里黑帮的气派。  
“我只是想去里斯本自驾游而已，无意卷入你们德国人的纷争，先生。”我听见Aclinda冷静地说。  
“那就把你身边的小朋友给留下来。”我又听见其中一个人这么说到。

【Aclinda， 巴达霍斯的小旅馆】  
拜今天下午在酒吧里遇见的那两个自称的黑帮大佬所赐，我连酒都没有买成，只得闷闷不乐的回了小旅馆。  
晚饭很简单，就是几个牛肉罐头和水果，吃完饭约书亚就一直躺在床上发呆，准确地说他先是打开了电视然后频繁地换台，最后泄愤似的把遥控器扔在床上自己也跟着往后躺去。  
“你咋啦？”我漫不经心地问他，心里还在想着今天下午发生的事情。  
今天下午我去酒吧买酒的时候被两个穿着西装的家伙给带到一旁的座位上去，说是有事要跟我谈谈。他们说，自己叫罗伯特和托马斯，从慕尼黑来，是那里最大的黑帮拜仁的核心成员。  
“和您同行的那个金发男孩子很危险，小姐，”罗伯特这么说，“他是独自从我们这溜出去的，我们很担忧您的人身安全。”  
可是我才不信他们的话，约书亚·基米希，这个刚从大学毕业的孩子，他们居然说他很危险？还说他去里斯本是在逃跑的路上而他们要把他给抓回去？  
我只是想到里斯本而已，不想卷进这些莫名其妙的黑帮争端，这些只在电影里面才能看见的情节。  
我又不是电影女主角。  
“心烦，我看不到想看的。”约书亚撅起嘴巴回应我，我看着他那副炸毛的样子就觉得好笑。  
“话说，你为什么要去里斯本啊？”我问他，“那个老朋友，是一个怎样的人？”  
“他啊，他是一个让我念念不忘的人。”约书亚说这话时竟然有些害羞，嘴角露出的笑容我绝对没有错过。

【约书亚，巴达霍斯的小旅馆，25岁】  
那个对我而言很重要的人叫尤利安·魏格尔。  
道上的人提起他，都说他是多特蒙德的黑帮成员。  
但其实在此之前，他还来慕尼黑待过一段时日，他的履历上把这段经历写成“出身于慕尼黑1860青训营”。  
但其实只有我们道上的人才懂，慕尼黑1860，只不过是另一个跟我们干架的黑帮罢了。  
哦，死敌那种。  
我忘记了我一开始是怎么认识他的，可能是在慕尼黑街角的某次火拼上，我不知道，我十五六岁的时候就开始参与这些械斗了，托马斯说过，我是拜仁的明日之星，未来的帮主，他们所有人的骄傲与希冀。  
可能就是在那时候吧，我认识了他，可能是我救下了他，把他当作被误伤的群众给救下，天，这不能怪我，他长得那么具有欺骗性，谁能想得到他会是一个杀手。  
他从未对我隐瞒过他的经历，他选择在醒来之后把一切都告诉我，他说，基米希先生，您想怎么处置我都没有关系。  
我知道我应该把他交给哥哥们去处理，罗伯特，阿尔扬，曼努埃尔，他们都知道该怎么应付这些事情。  
可是我没有，我给他治伤，伤好了以后我让他离开。  
后来我听说他走了，离开了慕尼黑，罗伯特大概隐约提起过一次，说他去了多特蒙德。  
多特蒙德，北威州的黑帮。  
后来有一次机会，我向上级申请去了一次多特蒙德执行任务。不出所料，我看见他了，尤利安，我小声地喊着他的名字，他转过头来惊讶地看着我。  
尤利安，我是来找你的。  
我不知道当时谁给我的勇气说出的这句话。  
我只记得从那以后我们就搞在了一块儿，年轻人总是容易荷尔蒙分泌过剩，我变着花样找借口去多特蒙德执行任务，有时也是他过来，来慕尼黑。  
去年圣诞节的时候我和他牵着手走在慕尼黑的街道上，就像是普通人一样。  
他说，“约书亚，等我们以后都退出组织了以后，我们去一个远离这里的地方生活好不好。”  
“好，当然好，”我这样回答他，“我们去北欧吧，那里静谧，和平，还有着我们最喜欢的漫漫长夜。”  
是的，我和尤利安都喜欢夜晚，因为晚上有我们彼此间最亲密的秘密，黑夜永远是嘴最严实的目击证人，只是无声地把这些秘密都吞进肚子里。  
有多少次我从他的身边醒来，凝视着他的睡颜的时候，我祈祷着黑夜再久一点，再久一点，就这样让我们永远地躺在一起，太阳的光亮永远不要刺破这片刻的安宁。  
我以为我们的梦想能够成真。  
直到新年夜，我像是一个十来岁的女学生坐在电话机旁边盼望着他打来的电话，我从来不使用手机，那玩意儿太烦，感觉我的生活时时刻刻处于别人的监控之下。  
可是我却等到的是桑乔的来电。  
“约书亚，”我听见桑乔的声音焦急，“尤利安走了，他去本菲卡了。”  
电话听筒从我的手中滑落，我大脑嗡的一声，再也没有听见桑乔后面说了什么。  
本菲卡在里斯本，离这里隔了好远好远。  
我不是完全没有准备，我知道他这个秋天过的不是很好，似乎逐渐丧失了在帮派里的地位，但是我想，那也完全不至于此。  
本菲卡啊，大陆的最西端，那里大西洋的海浪声格外地明显。  
于是我决定，收拾好东西，去那里找他。  
毕竟我还没有来得及跟他说一句新年快乐。  
又到晚上了，Aclinda，我们睡觉了吧，估计我们明天就能到里斯本了。  
我翻身下床，打开我的行李箱找出了一件牛仔的外套，这是他留在我这的唯一的东西。  
外套的一边还有没有洗干净的血迹，那是他的，在半年前的一次火拼中留下的。我当时说我来给你洗干净了再送回去，他笑着说好，可是那件外套不久就被我忘记在了衣柜里面，直到这一次，我翻箱倒柜地寻找他留下的痕迹时才终于发现。  
我重新回到床上，把那件外套抱在怀里。  
那上面似乎还有他身上的味道。

【罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，里斯本，拜仁黑帮成员，31岁 】  
约书亚·基米希这小崽子跑哪里去了？  
因为我和托马斯的一个疏忽，好不容易在巴达霍斯要抓住的家伙就这么跟着那个女孩子继续跑了，甚至我们连他们的汽车引擎发动的声音都没来得及听见。  
估摸着时间，他们应该也到里斯本了吧。  
只是他们会去哪？  
我当然知道约书亚为什么会过来，本菲卡，他是来找以前多特蒙德的那个小子的，从慕尼黑到里斯本，跨越好几个国度啊，几千公里甚至上万公里的旅途。  
我也当然知道本菲卡的老窝在哪，市中心不远处两百米开外，那个叫作“光明球场”的地方。  
今天晚上，本菲卡会给他们的新人开一场小小的欢迎宴会，我知道约书亚一定会在这之前去找到他。  
他的那点小心思和他跟尤利安·魏格尔的那档子破事，我心里清楚的很。  
我不是没有提醒过他，这样子的恋情不被允许，但是他从来没有听进去过。  
就像这次，明明都警告过他不准离开慕尼黑，但是他还是找了个机会溜了出去。我本以为没收了他的护照银行卡身份证就万无一失，可谁知道这小崽子还是有点能耐，居然一路上瞒天过海靠着搭便车到了这里。  
所以，他现在在哪？  
里斯本这么大，我决定和托马斯兵分两路。可是目前为止我还是没有任何头绪。  
我决定求助于别人试试，或许他现在跟魏格尔在一起，我只需要先找到魏格尔。  
我拨通了那个人的联系方式，他对魏格尔的生活习惯熟悉的很。  
“喂，马尔科，是我，莱维……”

【卡罗琳娜， 里斯本，蛋糕店店员，21岁】  
今天有个男孩来我的店里买蛋糕。  
啊，我知道这再正常不过了，只是因为他长得很好看，还不会说葡萄牙语，所以我记住他了。  
“来一个，这个，小鸡蛋糕吧。”他说，指着橱窗里的一个很可爱的小蛋糕。  
“好嘞。”我说，帮他把蛋糕包装好，心想他倒有点可爱，居然会喜欢这种小孩子的蛋糕。  
这时我注意到有个男孩站在商店外面的街道上，透过玻璃落地窗往里面看。  
“怎么了，小姐？”他问我，注意到我看向他身后的有点古怪的眼神。  
“没什么，先生，”我收回了目光，“一共是3欧元32欧分，先生。”  
他转过头朝窗外看去，我注意到刚才那个男孩子已经不见了。  
但是他像是突然想起了什么似的，把一张面额100欧元的纸币拍在柜台上，说了句“不用找了”就拎着蛋糕袋子冲了出去。

【Aclinda，里斯本的某条小巷子里】  
“你废物啊？”我瞪着颓废地靠在巷子的墙壁上的约书亚。  
"你告诉我你费尽心机来到里斯本只是为了远远看上他一眼？”我有点恨铁不成钢的意味在里面，“你怎么就这么怂啊？”  
“不，不是……”约书亚仰起头，看起来要哭了，“我不敢见他……你不知道，他，他……”  
“你们黑帮的事情怎么搞我不管，但是说实话我觉得你真的应该去见他一面而不是这样无能的缩在一条巷子里面哭泣。”  
“你不知道我们黑帮的手法，”他声音颤抖，“尤利安看起来来到这边会很风光，但是他其实已经处在危险之中了，有多少人此刻待在暗处等着杀了他，秋后算账，你知道的，哦不，你不知道，慕尼黑，沙尔克04，还有一些平日里无冤无仇的呢，这时候都恨不得上去踩几脚。”  
“多特蒙德会保护他，但是里斯本也是实在鞭长莫及啊……”  
“那这时候不是更需要你去保护他吗？你怎么就这么……唉……”我一时想不到合适的形容词，只能气地跳脚。  
“我……我也想保护他，可是我连自己都保不全啊……”  
“果然谈恋爱会让人的智商变为负数，”我摇了摇头，“尤利安再怎么说也是黑帮出身，你觉得你能想到的这些事情他作为当事人会想不清？他要是不能自保也就不可能活得到现在吧，你还真以为是要让你给他去当保镖？”  
“那你是什么意思？”  
“去他身边，好好陪着他，对他说一句‘新年快乐’。”

【托马斯·穆勒，里斯本罗西欧广场，拜仁黑帮成员，30岁】  
我看见他了，约书亚·基米希，和那个多特蒙德的家伙在一起。  
真是众里寻他千百度，得来全不费功夫。  
我掏出对讲机，告诉罗伯特这边的情况，罗伯特说他马上过来，跟我一起把那个小崽子给架回去，叫我先不要去打扰他们。  
所以就是要让我待在这里看他们撒狗粮的意思喽？我呸，你个罗伯特，干嘛今天早上把我的墨镜给拿走？  
我看见他们并肩站在广场中央的喷泉边上，仰望着广场中央的佩德罗四世的雕像。  
我看见他们转过身面对面看着，尤利安捧起了约书亚的脸。  
我看见他们亲吻，拥抱，周围有围观的群众尖叫起来，我觉得我的眼睛都要被闪瞎了，忍不住盘算着这次任务结束回去要不要请个假去斯图加特休息一阵子。  
我看见尤利安单膝跪下了，呵，大白天的，这两小年轻还是真能闹腾。  
罗伯特怎么还不来，再不来我们拜仁的小鸡仔真就要被拐走了。  
我看见尤利安单膝跪地对着约书亚说着什么，约书亚捂着脸好像要哭了。  
我看见周围的人都欢呼起来，有的还掏出了手机想记录下这一幕，然后我看见罗伯特从街道的另一边急匆匆地朝我跑来，我忍不住一边向他挥手一边埋怨他动作怎么这么慢。  
可就是在这时候，我听见了一声枪响。  
狙击手。  
我觉得我浑身的血液都凝固了。

【菲利帕，里斯本 罗西欧广场，游客，68岁】  
警察先生，您听我说，我发誓我只是个可怜的被吓傻的游客。  
我知道，我知道，我今年六十八岁啦，这辈子去过好多地方，就是没去过葡萄牙，我想去陆地的尽头看一看。  
我以前的工作？哦，我是个水手，年轻的时候，在船上工作了二十来年，什么样的人没有见过？  
这次是来看达伽马的故居的，天，我的上帝，他就是我们所有船员的骄傲，向他致敬。  
好，你问我刚才在广场上发生了什么？哦，天哪天哪，我没想到陆地上也还有这么可怕的事，那个男孩子的血都溅到了我身上。  
看清是谁开的枪？没有，当然没有人看请，我觉得是从阳台上，二楼或者三楼，距离还是挺远的，但是我们的注意力都在这两个男孩子身上啊，谁不乐意看见有情人终成眷属呢？求婚，这种地方，这种广场，多浪漫！哈！还刚好是新年，警察先生，您说是不是？  
什么？开枪之后，哦，广场上乱了起来，那个金棕色头发的男孩扑了过去，把他的男朋友，现在可以说是未婚夫了，给推开了，那枚子弹看着是冲着他男朋友去的，以前在船上也有过很多这样的事情啦，情杀？仇杀？谁拎得清呢，第二天人们还在死过人的甲板上继续调情，连地上的血迹都没有擦干净。  
对不起，我跑题了，那个金棕色头发的男孩子倒在地上，上帝保佑他，我看见两个穿着西装的家伙拨开人群冲过去——我的天哪，不要命啦？我听见他们用德语喊着，“约书亚！约书亚！”约书亚，是那个男孩子的名字吧？然后他们就一个人嚷着找救护车，还有一个人试图给约书亚止血包扎伤口。  
约书亚的男朋友？他被我们给拉开了，他被索菲亚，也就是我妻子，给带到一间冰淇凌店里面，他想要冲出去的来着，但是太危险了，被我们给死死地拦下来了，那男孩肯定很伤心吧，他眼睛都红了，声嘶力竭，也喊着他男朋友的名字，不过别担心，他没有事情，没有受伤。

【尤利安·魏格尔 葡萄牙罗卡角，24岁】  
这里的风很大。  
我裹紧了身上的衣服，深一步浅一步地跟在Aclinda后面，跟她走到大陆的最尽头去。  
风真的很大，从大西洋吹来，几乎噎得人不能呼吸。  
“到了！”Aclinda在前面挥手示意我快一点，我加快了步伐走到她身边，看着冷雾迷茫的大西洋。  
我们站在海边竖立着的一座石碑边上，石碑上有一块十字架，我抬头看见石碑上的碑文。  
“大地在此结束，沧海由此开始。”  
我在石碑的背风的一面找了个地方坐下，从外套的口袋里掏出了这个小小的挂坠盒。  
打开，里面是我的照片，照片背面是一排钢笔字。  
“我的爱人。——约书亚。”  
是他的笔迹，略微有点花哨的花体字。  
我闭上眼睛，大口地深呼吸，冷风趁机灌进了我的气管和肺部，呛得我直咳嗽，眼睛里流出了眼泪。  
我就那样坐在那，像是要和石碑融为一体，任由悲伤的潮水淹没我。  
“约书亚，约书亚……”我小声地念着他的名字，心脏一抽一抽地疼。  
他知道的，那枚子弹是冲着我来的。  
我早就料到了这一切，只是我没有料到他竟然会推开我。  
这几天来我不断地去回想那天下午的情景，广场，喷泉，人群，刺眼的太阳，然后是枪声，混乱，我看见罗伯特和托马斯朝他跑过去，接着呢？人们把我给拖进冰淇淋店里面坐好，不让我出去。他们的想法是对的，我确实不能出去，可是我不能就那样看着我的爱人躺在那里，眼睁睁地看着他的身体逐渐冰冷，呼吸逐渐停止，那颗心脏逐渐停止跳动。  
我每次会想到那里，就会头痛欲裂。  
“你没有必要自责。”Aclinda这么说，“这不是你的错。”  
可是我却听不进去。  
“起码你安全了，暂时两三年内不会再有人敢来找你的麻烦。”罗伯特在临走前这么对我说，他要和托马斯扶着灵柩赶紧回慕尼黑。  
他是对的，没有人会愿意只是为了杀掉我这样一个几乎毫无用处的杀手而和拜仁树敌，起码德国国内没有，葡萄牙也不会有。  
而至于那个想要杀掉我却意外地干掉了拜仁少当家的狙击手只怕他和他背后的人都没有好果子吃了。  
拜仁不会放过他们的。  
多特也是，我知道我的母队也在开始调查这件事情。  
罗伯特和托马斯昨天晚上走的，我得到允许看了约书亚最后一眼。他看上去就像是睡着了一样，只是胸部不再有任何的起伏。  
他们把我丢给了Aclinda，这个带着约书亚搭车过来的意外被卷进这些事情的女孩子。  
“嘿！你还好吧？”Aclinda不知道什么时候走到了我面前，关切地看着我。  
“还好。”我轻轻地点了点头。  
拜仁不会允许自己的少当家葬在异乡，所以我和她决定把约书亚的其它东西埋在这里，大陆的尽头，距离里斯本不过是三十公里路。  
这样我也好每周都能来看他。  
“那我们就埋在这里？”她问我，我点了点头。  
我们拿过铲子开始工作了，只是一个小小的坑，就在石碑脚下。  
我把他的挂坠盒那件我留在他那里的衣服给埋了进去。  
“等一下。”在我要开始填土的时候，Aclinda制止了我。  
她翻出一枚新买的戒指放了进去，然后又拿出一枚递给了我。  
这是一对戒指。  
“谢谢你。”我说，是真的很感激。  
她捂着脸，好像也要哭了。

【Aclinda，巴塞罗那】  
我回来了。  
在四个月之后。  
我陪着尤利安在里斯本待了三个月，他收到了不少慰问的信件，但是他都没有去点开他们，而是全部交给了我代为处理。  
这件事情对他的影响很大，他经常在半夜的时候大吼大叫，我想，他又做噩梦了。  
拜仁后来派人来过一次，然后多特也有人过来，我觉得他们来照顾尤利安挺不错的，于是就再待了几天就启程回家了。  
毕竟我还有自己的事情要做。  
尤利安还是和我保持着联系，他前不久给我寄了一张明信片，正面是他站在罗卡角的石碑边上，天气晴朗，阳光灿烂，连大西洋上的海雾都似乎消散。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 天上、地下、风飒飒  
> 海浪淘沙……  
> 水中鱼儿入梦乡……  
> 夜静天涯……
> 
> 渔人奥钮在水边躺下，  
> 风吹水面掀起层层浪花；  
> 他哭唤着恋人的名字，  
> 却再也听不到他的回答。
> 
> \--海浪呀，我遭受着爱情的折磨，  
> 请把我的爱人还我，你这么早  
> 夺去了他的生命而把我丢下。  
>  —— 路易斯•瓦斯•德•卡蒙斯  
> 最后贴一首葡萄牙诗人卡蒙斯的诗歌，感觉和这篇文意境有点配。  
> 对不起我真的不是故意写BE的，但是当时写这篇文的时候小魏哥转会的事情太令我难受了呜呜呜


End file.
